


How could you do this to me?

by Laughing_Fox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jean breaks down, Sad, Spoilers for manga, but almost, not quite canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Fox/pseuds/Laughing_Fox
Summary: After finding the reason for [spoiler]'s death, Jean confronts the one responsible.And breaks down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flVl_UTezYQ  
> Recommended background music
> 
> Also, read this one first, it's not very long either; https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511856

The slated roof beneath his feet felt like they could give way at any moment.  
Watching Armin as he tried his damndest not to cower away from Bertholdt as the taller approached, leaning over him threateningly.  
  
But Jean noticed.  
He noticed the quiver of his lip, the shaking of his balled up fists.  
The break in his voice.  
  
Standing before him.  
Standing before all of them.  
Stood the reason for humanity's downfall.  
  
_And the reason for Marco's death._  
  
The memory hit him like a tonne of bricks.  
  
Bertholdt.  
The boy who, three months prior would sit with them as they ate, discussed their dreams.  
Planned their futures.  
  
Was a monster.  
  
Jean hadn't noticed he'd started moving until he landed on the roof between the two.  
His hands balled up in the material of Bertholdt's collar.  
  
His mind worked slow.  
But still, his words spilled forward.  
  
_'You. You're the reason Marco's dead.'_  
  
Anger riled up within him at Bertholdt's response;  
  
A nod.  
  
_'You're the reason everyone's dead.'_  
  
Another nod.  
  
_'Why?'_  
  
No response.  
  
_'Bertholdt, please. Why did you do it?'_  
  
'Because it was my duty.'  
  
_'It was your duty to betray us? To ruin our lives? Our futures? Our dreams?'_  
  
'Yes.'  
  
All was silent as Jean dissolved into tears, both hands grasping feebly at Bertholdt's chest as his head fell forward, resting against the other's sternum.  
  
_'You murderer.'_  
 


End file.
